


My will of fire

by Kirihitosgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Other, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihitosgirl/pseuds/Kirihitosgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her clan was killed, and she was left alone. The woman of her clan were forbidden to train as ninja, but she did anyway. After her clan was destroyed, she was placed on Minato Namikaze's ninja team, along with a soon to be good friend, Kakashi Hatake. But will the secrets of her past push her to her limits? Will she ever even know those said secrets? Or will the decisions she make lead to an early death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seiko clan's Nanami Seiko

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I only own Nanami, Gray, and the Seiko clan. Also I need help o figure out her kekkai genkai. Leave suggestions in the comments. Her clan is an ice chakra element clan, so.....yeah

Everything I did was perfect. Nothing I said was out of context. My clan demanded perfection. The Seiko clan belonged to the leaf, and was almost as great as the Uchiha clan. But sooner or later, their ambitions would destroy them, and that's exactly what happened. The Seiko clan was destroyed from the inside out. Nothing was left. Except for me.

I was the only one able to survive. Probably because I'm the Ten Tails jinjuriki. But maybe not. I was found in a cellar in my clan's compound, and taken to the hokage. Thing is, someone was already there. It was a jonin with spikey blond hair, and blue eyes. “Lord Hokage, the Seiko clan has been murdered!”, said the ninja that found me. Shock spread across the hokage's face, as well as the jonin.

“WHAT!?”, the hokage exclaimed. I looked down to hide my tears. The jonin noticed this. “And who is this?” I immediately looked at him. Everyone in the room stared at me expectantly. After a second, I finally opened my mouth to speak. “I'm Nanami Seiko, sir.” The jonin gave me a look of pity, knowing that I was alone now. Then the ninja who found me spoke up. “She was the only one found alive.” The hokage was silent so the jonin spoke again. “I'm Minato Namikaze. Nice to meet you.” I looked at him, and even cracked a smile. He, in turn, smiled back. His smile was warm. Someone from the Seiko clan wouldn't be used to seeing other people's smiles. We kept to ourselves. Especially me. “I'm sorry for your loss.”, the hokage interrupted my thoughts.

All I could do was bow my head. Then I was told to wait outside. The only thoughts going through my head was how my brother betrayed our clan. Gray was the strongest member of our clan. In fact, he was the leader. Everyone looked up to him, but not as much as me. I loved my brother so much.

He always took cared of me. When he was around, no one dared touch me. But then Gray turned his back on not just me, but the clan. He had joined Orochimaru in pursuit of power.


	2. The Seiko clan's Nanami Seiko part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, I thought I could fit the entire first paper I wrote on one chapter. Anyway......contiuation
> 
> RECAP:Nanami sat outside the hokage's office, thinking of the murder of her clan

I woke up one day to find the entire clan murdered. As tears began running down my face, I ran to hide. Finally, the door to the hokage's office, interrupting my thoughts. The only person who came out was that jonin, Minato. He came over and knelt down to my height as I sat there. “Would you like to come live with me and my wife? You'll also join my ninja squad.”, he said. 

My violet eyes widened. (A/N:They are like Ino's but violet.)Was he serious? He gave me another warm smile, and I smiled back. Tears flowed from my eyes. “Yes.”, I said loud enough for him to hear. Then he stood up, and held his hand out. I took it, and he lead me to my new home. It wasn't a big place, but it had a loving feeling. Once we got there, I was amazed about how lively it could be. 

Minato's wife, Kushina was nice, but very scary when angry. “Minato, where have you been!?”, she yelled. She was about to completely go off on the poor jonin, until she saw me hiding behind him. “This is Nanami Seiko.”, the blue eyed man said. Then he moved aside so that I was in Kushina's line of sight completely.

Not knowing what to do, I gave a tiny wave. Then Minato added, “She will be staying with us since the Seiko clan is....well...” I flinched and clenched my fists. I didn't get angry easily, but my brother finally pushed me. So I finished that sentence. “Dead.”

Kushina put her hand over her mouth. I put my head down again and a few seconds later, I felt someone hugging me. I looked to see Kushina, her beautiful red hair in the air, and floating down as she rushed to embrace me. Minato stood on the side smiling that warm smile yet again. It felt so great to be have people like him and Kushina. Finally, Kushina and I fell to our knees, and I hugged her back.

We both sat there for a while until Minato told Kushina to let go. She did so. Her embrace was so warm. Then Minato gave me a small hug, and lead me to my new room. Sleep didn't come easy. I dreamt of the Seiko clan massacre.


	3. Nanami's new team. Rivals at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot to mention, Nanami has the Ten tailed phoenix inside of her. Her name is Misuki. When 「 shows up, thats Misuki talking

Last night was horrible. I dreamt only of the massacre. My brother's evil smile. The screams of the clan. The smell of blood. Every single detail, etched into my mind. Implanted there forever.

But, I was still able to act like I'm not tired. As soon as my bedroom door opened, a quiet morning turned into a not so quiet one. “Good morning, Nanami!”, Kushina nearly screamed. I winced, then said in a shy voice, “G...good m...m...morning Mrs. U...Uzumaki.”

Suddenly, it was silent. Kushina stared blankly at me, then smiled. “Aw...don't be shy, ya' know.” I smiled back sheepishly. 'She doesn't know why.' I thought. Kushina always smiled, and was so kind. No doubt she wouldn't know this pain.「 I wouldn't be so sure.」 My eyes widened, but not wide enough for Kushina to notice. 'What do you mean, Misuki?' There was no reply.

Kushina made me eat breakfast before I left, and then handed me a weapons pouch. The walk through the village was peaceful. Not a soul was outside. Of course, the streets would be busy in just five minutes. Once they were, I decided to go out to the forest. After a while, I stopped and sat in a tree. Nothing or no one disturbed this serene silence.

That is until the branch I was on shifted under more weight than what I was providing. Opening my eyes, I saw a boy with silver hair, and a mask covering his nose and under. “What are you doing here?”, he asked.

My eyes widened and I scooted closer to the trunk, and away from him. “I, uh...um I...”, was all that came out of my mouth. His glare intensified, if possible. “Well? Spit it out!” I shrunk back even more, attempting to hide my face. Then there was another chakra. “Kakashi, enough.” IT WAS MINATO-SENSAI! 'Thank god.', I thought. 「Wimp.」 Misuki pointed out. She was right. I was afraid of this Kakashi, and I knew that in that moment...we had become rivals.


	4. Nanami's first day as a ninja

(A/N: sentences surrounded by * is the flashes of memories that tells you that she was too traumatized.)

So Minato-sensai had explained to me how they train. They do a bell exercise to test teamwork and individual skills. Individual, not my strongsuit. Teamwork sounded a lot better. After Minato explained everything, the team went home. Except me. I went to sit on top of the great stone faces. It was peaceful. * "Gray? What are you doing?!" * My eyes widened, and I covered my mouth while doubling over. * I was running. Screams filled the air. * Tears ran down my face, and I couldn't stop coughing. It was as if I was standing over my parents again.

* "Gray, stop! Please!" * Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Minato-sensai with Kakashi standing behind him. Minato looked worried. Couldn't blame him. "Nanami, are you okay?", he asked. There was nothing that could've made this moment more embarassing. I suddenly hugged Minato-sensai, and he hugged me back. "It's okay."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Today was training day. If there was a better way to put that, I would. Anyway, I stood between Obito and Kakashi (they were arguing too much) when Minato arrived. He took out a couple bells and explained the exercise. "Now remember, you must work together."


	5. Nanami's first day as a ninja

So Minato-sensai had explained to me how they train. They do a bell exercise to test teamwork and individual skills. Individual, not my strongsuit. Teamwork sounded a lot better. After Minato explained everything, the team went home. Except me. I went to sit on top of the great stone faces.


End file.
